icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Poland men's national ice hockey team
Andrzej Zabawa | Coach = Wiktor Pysz | Asst Coach = Jaroslav Lehocky Andrzej Slowakiewicz | Captain = Leszek Laszkiewicz | Most games = Henryk Gruth (292) | Top scorer = | Most points = Henryk Gruth (109) | Home Stadium = | IIHF code = POL | IIHF Rank = 22 | IIHF max = 19 | IIHF max date = 2003 | IIHF min = 22 | IIHF min date = first in 2009 | Team_Colors = | Jerseys = | First game = 13 - 1 (Davos, Switzerland; January 11, 1926) | Largest win = 21 - 1 (Eindhoven, Netherlands; March 26, 1993) | Largest loss = 20 - 0 (Moscow, Soviet Union; April 11, 1973) | World champ apps = 23 | World champ first = 1930 | World champ best = 4th (1931) | Olympic apps = 13 | Olympic first = 1928 | Olympic medals = | Regional name = IIHF European Championships | Regional cup apps = 3 | Regional cup best = (1929) | Record = 385-439-91 }} The Poland national men's ice hockey team is the national ice hockey team of Poland, and a member of the International Ice Hockey Federation. They are ranked 21st in the world in the IIHF World Rankings, but prior to the 1980s they were ranked as high as 6th internationally. Financed by state coal money from the 1950s to the 1970 the Polish hockey team was a regular contender for medals in international tournaments, vastly superior to the Finns and upsetting the Swedes and Czechs from time to time. In 1976 Poland beat the dominant Soviet Union 6-4 in the World Championships after being soundly defeated by the same team 16-1 in the Winter Olympics. It was only the second time in 13 years that the Soviet Union had not won the gold. Poland also played well in the 1980 Olympics and finished seventh out of twelve teams. They managed to pull off a huge upset in their first game by beating Finland 5-4, who would eventually advance to the medal round. In their next game, they played Canada and hoped to complete an even bigger upset. The Canadians didn't let this happen and beat the Poles 5-1. In the third game, Poland took on the five time Gold Medalists, The Soviet Union. The players knew that this would be a challenge because they had played the Soviets many times before and had lost by usually very lopsided scores, such as 8-3, 9-3, 16-1, and 20-0. The Polish team, however, had also beaten the Soviets once in the 1976 World Championship and some of the players from that game were still on the team. The team tried to keep the Russians down, but it was too much and the USSR stormed to an 8-1 win. With their toughest games out of the way, Poland would have one more chance to try and get to the Medal Round. They took on Holland and went down early in the first period but managed to tie it about four minutes later. The Dutch team scored twice more in the period to lead 3-1. Polish hero Wieslaw Jobczyk (who scored a hat trick in the 1976 upset against USSR) scored to put Poland within one goal but Holland stormed back to get two more goals before the third period to make it 5-2. The Polish ended up losing 5-3 and saw their hopes of the Medal round come to an end. They had one more game against Japan, who had not won any games in the tournament and only tied once. Poland burst out in the first period and scored 3 goals before twenty minutes had ended. They scored two more goals and Japan seemed out of it. The final score was 5-1 for Poland. The team's final record was 2-3-0 and received 4 points in the standings. By the early 1980s, though, the Polish economy went into the tail spin and the money for the hockey programs vanished. Despite this Poland has managed to produce some NHL caliber talent including Mariusz Czerkawski with the New York Islanders, Peter Sidorkiewicz for both the Hartford Whalers and the Ottawa Senators, and Krzysztof Oliwa for the New Jersey Devils where he won a Stanley Cup in 1999-2000. Notable Players *Krzysztof Oliwa *Mariusz Czerkawski Olympic Record *1920-1924 - Did not participate *1928 - 10th place *1932 - 4th place *1936 - Tied for 9th place *1948 - 7th place *1952 - 6th place *1956 - 8th place *1960 - Did not participate *1964 - 9th place *1968 - Did not participate *1972 - 6th place *1976 - 6th place *1980 - 7th place *1984 - 8th place *1988 - 10th place *1992 - 11th place *1994 - Did not qualify *1998 - Did not qualify *2002 - Did not qualify *2006 - Did not qualify World Championship Record *1930 - 5th place *1931 - 4th place *1933 - Tied for 7th place *1934 - Did not play *1935 - 10th place *1937 - 8th place *1938 - Tied for 7th place *1939 - 6th place *1947 - 6th place *1949-1954 - Did not play *1955 - 7th place *1957 - 6th place *1958 - 8th place *1959 - 11th place *1961 - 13th place (5th in Pool B) *1962 - Did not play *1963 - 12th place (4th in Pool B) *1964 - 9th place (1st in Pool B) *1965 - 9th place (1st in Pool B) *1966 - 8th place *1967 - 9th place (1st in Pool B) *1969 - 8th place (2nd in Pool B) *1970 - 6th place *1971 - 8th place (2nd in Pool B) *1972 - 7th place (1st in Pool B) *1973 - 5th place *1974 - 5th place *1975 - 5th place *1976 - 7th place *1977 - 10th place (2nd in Pool B) *1978 - 9th place (1st in Pool B) *1979 - 8th place *1981 - 10th place (2nd in Pool B) *1982 - 11th place (3rd in Pool B) *1983 - 10th place (2nd in Pool B) *1985 - 9th place (1st in Pool B) *1986 - 8th place *1987 - 9th place (1st in Pool B) *1989 - 8th place *1990 - 14th place (6th in Pool B) *1991 - 12th place (4th in Pool B) *1992 - 12th place *1993 - 14th place (2nd in Pool B) *1994 - 15th place (3rd in Pool B) *1995 - 15th place (3rd in Pool B) *1996 - 17th place (5th in Pool B) *1997 - 17th place (5th in Pool B) *1998 - 23rd place (7th in Pool B) *1999 - 23rd place (7th in Pool B) *2000 - 20th place (4th in Pool B) *2001 - 19th place (1st in Division I, Group A) *2002 - 14th place *2003 - 19th place (2nd in Division I, Group A) *2004 - 21st place (3rd in Division I, Group B) *2005 - 19th place (2nd in Division I, Group A) *2006 - 21st place (3rd in Division I, Group B) *2007 - 20th place (2nd in Division I, Group A) *2008 - 22nd place (3rd in Division I, Group A) *2009 - 23rd place (4th in Division I, Group B) European Championships *1910-1925 - Did not participate *1926 - 7th place *1927 - 4th place *1929 - Won silver medal *1932 - Did not participate 2008 World Championship team *Head coach: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Czech_Republic Rudolf Roháček External links *Official Team Page *Martin Ostrowski's Season in the Red Category:National teams